metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fatman
Church bombing The church bombing in which Vamp was caught up in, and the one Stillman failed to prevent are not the same event. The one Stillman mentions occured 5 years ago (from 2009), while Vamp was only a kid when his church was bombed, so the two events don't match up. I'll admit I originally thought they were the same until closer inspection. --Bluerock 14:18, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Non-lethal playthrough When you beat Fatman non-lethally, there is stars above his head. So that means he was still alive. However, it doesn't change script and Ocelot still says: "King, Fatman is dead". So, either it's non-canon that Raiden didn't kill Fatman or it's player choise to kill Fatman or not. But if Raiden didn't kill him, who did?Dr.Ed Argon 00:59, October 3, 2011 (UTC) :Well, it's possible that he received that wound on his chest from... crashing into something, seeing how the stamina kill conclusion had a pan-away from Strut E as we hear him panting and rollerblading before apparently crashing into something, and he died within a few minutes after being knocked out/tranqed. Again, that's assuming the stamina-kill is canon. Weedle McHairybug 01:25, October 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Stamina kills are always non-canon (aside from Olga). That's how it's always been. Fatman is just one example. Look at the Cobras from MGS3. All die no matter what. Same with Solidus, Foxhound (in Twin Snakes) and B&B.--Soul reaper 03:22, October 3, 2011 (UTC) :::Well, I don't know about the B&B unit (the proceeding cutscenes after their defeat actually end up different depending on whether the player lethally kills them or stamina-kills them, so their fates should technically be labelled as unknown), but you're right about Solidus, Foxhound in The Twin Snakes, and the Cobras, there is absolutely no change in how they die regardless of how you defeat them. That being said, you kinda have to admit that its a bit odd that they'd add in a panaway shot of Strut E with Fatman being heard crashing when non-lethally defeating him had they intended for it to not be canon anyways. Weedle McHairybug 14:33, October 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::I never actually noticed the pan away shot. Could just be a joke because of his skates. Regardless, Ocelot's line confirms that Fatman was killed. As for the B&B, I guess we'll have to wait for a source that states it one way or another. To be honest I could have sworn that they still died in the cutscenes but it has been a while since I did a non-lethal playthrough.--Soul reaper 14:37, October 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::::In my current playthrough of MGS2, via the HD collection, I killed Fatman with the SOCOM and still got the pan away shot and the skating and crash sounds. Rashkavar (talk) 16:30, November 23, 2013 (UTC) :The pan-away shots are likely to accomodate the various scenarios in which Fatman can be defeated, since wherever the player defeats him, he will always stumble towards that one particular crate and collapse against it, in order to transition to the following cutscene relatively seamlessly. The same happens with Olga, if I recall correctly. --Bluerock 14:48, October 4, 2011 (UTC) ::I remember the Olga shots now. I think you're right about them being there to tie into the cutscenes. By the way Bluerock, have you had a chance to look at the message I left on your talk page?--Soul reaper 14:53, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Fatman's claim that Stillman died 6 months prior to Big Shell Incident During the cutscene after Fatman is defeated, in which he triggers the bomb under himself, Fatman claims Peter Stillman died "6 months ago." Raiden pegs that as the liquidation of dead cell, to which Fatman says "Call it what you want; only the right stuff survived that hell." Is Fatman just messing around and being insane, or is he alluding to something here? The fact that he has Stillman's dog tags is, perhaps, somewhat suggestive - Fatman likely would not have had time to retrieve Stillman's tags from Shell 2, especially if the connecting bridge is already wired to blow, while he would have ample time if the real Stillman died 6 months prior. (The only explanation I can come up with for the Stillman you meet on the Shell, assuming this hypothesis to be true, is that he's another Patriots agent. That said, Snake recognizes him as Stillman (presumably from his briefing, since Otacon actually does a decent job of briefing him for a change), which makes this somewhat more tenuous (though plastic surgery and/or data manipulation being easily within the Patriots capabilities mean it's not implausible on that alone. (Also, can someone edit the main article's description of the Big Shell incident? The device Raiden tries to destroy to stop the big bomb under Fatman in the cutscene would be a remote, not a detonator (detonators are the devices attached to explosives in order to trigger the blast, in this case a combination of a timer and a radio reciever). It seems that I can only edit the text referencing the main article for some reason.) :Fatman actually begins a new sentence regarding the event of six months earlier ("That crock died a dishonorable death. Six months ago..."), which was the date of Dead Cell's liquidation, before Raiden interrupts him. Fatman then describes how he survived that event and essentially became a new man. He wasn't actually referring to the time of Stillman's death, even though the subject directly preceded it. --Bluerock (talk) 18:43, November 23, 2013 (UTC)